Percy's new recruit!
by The Katalicious Kandy Queen
Summary: Set before HOO. Percy and the gang go on a search. A search to find a certain lil miss half blood. Her name, Aura Frost. She may be the clue to many questions. But with each time one question is answered, one pops ip in its place. Who is she? Whos her mom? Why does she have naturally glowing, white, hair? Read to find out! (More characters then listed in characters btw)
1. Aura Frost

**Authors note: Hey guys! Its Kat! As you may know I also wrote a story for the 39 clues. U should check it out! I worked really hard on this fic. The character Aura Frost is my own creation. (Her name pronounced are-ah) I really luv writing and letting people get involved. I will have a few story turns i will let you guys vote on so make sure to comment! Oh! And if i do occ I apologize. Oh, and B.T.W. Percy and Annebeth are NOT together in this. For those of you percebeth fans, pls read anyway, i hope you enjoy! "Assistant! Bring in Lady Artemis! **

**Me: Greetings Lady Artemis! Can you do the disclaimer pls?**

**Artemis: I suppose, KatAttack16 does NOT own PJO, she only owns Aura Frost, the story promt, and idea! **

** Percy' s pov**

I was on my way to see Grover at the arena when Annebeth ran up to me and said Chiron needed me and that it was urgent. "Tell be there soon, he is at the arena," I yelled running off to the big house. When I got there I saw Rachel lying on the couch. "Whats going on?" I asked. "Come, Percy. Rachel has a new prophecy." I walked up to Rachel and she sat up. She opened her eyes and they glowed green. She opened her mouth and out came green smoke.

"_The girl you seek, is who you need_

_Growth or destrustion, she shall seek_

_The moon knows all, for she knows where_

_Lead her to the light, and victory shall be the end of your fight_

_Four to start, five to end."_

Rachel collapsed and Chiron and I left the room. "What does it mean?" I asked. "It means there is a half blood out there that is important to Olympus and you will find her. It says to start with four, instead of three. So go get your three other companions and get ready." I nodded and went to go get them. I chose Grover, Thalia, and Annebeth. We were to leave in the morning.

I fell asleep with a dream that kinda troubled me. It was in the woods, a full moon. A girl about my age (12 or 13) was running from something. She had a dark blue cloak that covered her so all it looked like was a moving shadow. Then when the monster got near her she got a bow and arrow from under her cloak. She released the arrow and the monster turned to dust. With one fluid jump, she grabbed a tree branch and made herself comfy. She turned her head and I saw her face. It was pale, not from sickness but just regular, natrualy pale. Although by the looks of her she was starved and sick. She had really pretty features, like so pretty they were stunning. Her eyes were the best and strangest feature. They were the color of the moon but also doe like. They seemed to hold years of knowledge. Part of her hair was in her face. It was very strange. It was lightning white. So white it glowed. It was a natrual white that radiated power. Then she seemed to look into my eyes. They held the saddest things ever. And with that I woke.

The next morning on the car ride to the woods (where Thalia predicted Lady Artemis would be) I told them the vision. "She moved with excellent grace, could she be a hunter or past hunter?" I asked. "No, Lady Artemis tells me of all past hunters. None with white hair." She said shaking her head. "Maybe it's Aura Frost!" Annebeth said. "I agree" replied Grover. We were walking for what felt like forever. Finally, we came to a campsite full of young girls. "Lady Artemis!?" Thalia yelled. She walked into the biggest tent and after a couple minutes stuck her head out and waved us over. We all bowed. Artemis was dressed in a knee high tunic and was in her her 12 body. She had the same eyes of the girls. "Thalia tells me of a quest and me knowing of the location of a girl." "Yes ma'am." I said. I told her of the prophecy and my dream. She flinched I told her the features of the girls. She nodded and said "I see". She a second then said "She is in this forest, one mile north of here." We said our thanks and headed north.

"Did you guys notice her flinch when we described her?" I asked. We all nodded. "Sshhh" Thalia whispered. "We are almost there!" We all were quiet. I could scence her. She radiated energy like a god, just weaker. One look at the others and I knew they felt it too.

Aura's pov

I was sleeping in the tree when I felt a strange presence. It might be a monster! I thought. For some reason all my life, i have been seeing monsters. My foster brothers and sisters called me crazy and kept teasing me so I left. I covered my white hair with my only possession, my midnight cloak. When I ran away, after the first week, I started to get hungry. I didn't have anything but my torn and tattered dress. I had already cut myself multiple times. Then one day, a hunting knife, sword and bow and arrow cam to me. If I thought about it, th weapens would shrink to the size of a charm and would create a string for around my neck. If I wanted them, i just tapped the charm.

Stood with my knife in my hand. I was naturally good d combat and archery. I was fast, swift, gracefull, and much more. Once I burnt down a tree with my hands on accedent. Then the bush parted and four people came through the bushes. "A-are you m-monsters?" I asked trembling and afraid.


	2. mission accomplished, sorta

**Ars note: So how did you guys like it? I dont know why but I always thought white hair was so magical and beautiful. Well short authors note! On with the story!**

Annebeth's pov

Seeing her theree asking her if we were monsters almost made me cry. She reminded me of her when I first met Thalia and Luke. I walked up to her, dropping my knife. "I am not a monster, I promise" I takeing a step out of the bushes. Now that I was out of the bushes, I got to see her. She was thin and 13, probably the youngest still though. She had pale skin and vibrant, glowing, waist length hair. It looked s soft an beautiful despite the dirt covering it. She had a beautiful face that reminded me of Artemis. Espesialy her eyes. The yellow, silvery, blue of the mokn, yet doe like and full of years and years of knoledge like percy said. She looked weak and starved. She held herself with grace and confidence even in her current situation.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," Thalia said. I just barely realized they had stepped up next to me. She wore a torn, dirty, tattered, silver dress, with a midnight black cloak that would help her blend in to the shadows. She pulled up her hood and ran. "Wait!" Precy and Grover called. "Stay here, Thalia and I will get her and calm her down." I said. They nodded and we ran after her. We cam to this clearing and she was trembling. She didnt even look at us. I turned to Thalia and she held up a hand in a wait and watch jesture. I did. She tapped a charm on her necklace and a bow materialized in her hand. She reached back and pulled out an arrow. She shot it into the darkness. We got a howl of a dieing hell hound in return. I accedently turned around breaking a twig. Aura spun around and looked at me and trembled. "W-what do y-you want w-with me!?" She asked shaking more. "We want to help you. Please let us. We understand whats happening to u. We to had the same problem." Thalia said from beside me. She looked at us hestantly then nodded. We made our way to her when something hit her in the head and she fell unconscious. We ran to her and picked her up. She was light. We ran to Grover and Percy and told them to run. We took a taxi car to camp.

Percy's pov

I sat in the hospital at camp next to Aura. When she had woke u she was frightened. She is barely able to talk when she is scared. I stroked her hair. I had just explained the whole godly parent thing and she is taking it peretty well...like she already knew. "Do you have any idea who your godly parent is, like if it's your mom or dad?" She nodded meekly. "Who?" I asked. "I c-can't" She said. "Why?" Because, then you'll tell." "I promise I won't" I said, meaning it for the first time. She nodded and got out of bed. We walked into the Artemis cabin. "Do you want the whole story?" She asked. I nodded.

" 13 years ago, Lady Artemis was longing a child. A prophecy told her the child may be the saviour of olympus. She found a moon lily. A rare plant that is said to be entirly made of moonlight and magic. She put some of her life source into the flower. But before the flower could change to a body, the titans wilted the flower. Artemis, not being powerful enough to heal the wilted flower called al the gods to the area. All knowing the prophecy, put a peice if their life source and power into it. What was born was a beautiful baby. She must grow up in Olympus Zues said. But the night before they could celebrate, someone stole the child and placed her in an an orphanage. That baby was me! I grew up getting teased by my foster family so I left. I had nothing but my midnight cape. They said I was placed on the door step wrapped in it. A letter was tucked inside. It said: dear, Aura

I give you this cloak to help you be free. The button is a diamond. It has the ability to let you blend into the shadows and the darkness. You are more important then you know, with my full love~

Artemis." It was a crazy story to beleive but i did. I put my arm around her and held her. We went to the dining hall. She sat at the Hermes table looking incredibly uncomfortable. I felt bad for her. Travis Stoll looked at me and sent me a wink. He was already flirting with Aura. I walked over to Chiron. "Can Aura sit with me?" Chiron nodded. I walked over and signaled her over and she came. She sacrificed 3/4 of her meal and nibbled on a peice of meat and a carrot. "Come on! You need to eat more then that!" I said. "Really, I'm fine." Before i could say more, Chiron walked up to the front of the pavilion and said "Today is capture the flag! The teams are: Athena, Poseidon, Zues, and Aphrodite! The next one is: Hermes, Demeter, Dyonisus, Ares, and any others i did not yet name. The battle is in 15 minutes! Get ready and go to your teams!" Oh no! How will Aura cape!?

**Hey guys! Thnx for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it. Ok! Time for the interview! "Assistant! Bring in Aura and Percy!"**

**Me: so how do you guys like the story?**

**Percy: its great! But why did everything go so smoothly and why wont Aura tell anyone her mom!**

**Aura: well it is none of YOUR buisness. But the story is great! **

**Me: thank you so much for coming! **

**Percy: (drawing riptide) why u little...! **

**Aura: (sticks toung out) I didnt do anything! **

**Me: percy, drop the sword!**

**Percy: yes u did! You called me a Stupid Jelly fish! Take it back!**

** Aura: Never!**

**Me: cut! Percy get away from Aura!**

**Percy: not untill she takes it back! **

**Aura:No!**

**Me: I SAID CUT!**

**Percy: your being immature!**

**Aura: oh IM being immature!?**

**Me: I SAID CCCCCUUUUTTT! (Me stomping up and down)**

**Director dude: And scene!**


	3. Capture the flag and familly issues

**Hey guys! Thank you soo much! Not as many views as i hoped but still a lot! I got my first review for this story! Weee! Thnx sooo much! Okay! Pls enjoy!**

Aura's pov

"Omg! Omg! Omg! This is not happening! Please tell me this is not happening!" I said to myself. I was still in my same tattered clothes and cloak. But i was about to go play a game of capture the flag. Not regular capture the flag with tagging, but swords! Why me!? I made my way to the flag spot. We were still planning our strategy. I stayed in the back hoping Travis would ignore me, but just my luck. "Aura! Come here!" Travis yelled. I sighed and stepped into the circle. "Y-yes?" I said weakly. " Percy told us a few things about you. I am putting you as one of the people who capture the flag!" I nodded. I heard the horn and I ran. I stayed in a tree above the flag.

I jumped down and covered my hair with my hood. I snook over and grabbed the flag and ran!. "There! She got the flag!" I heard Percy yell. Oh no! I took one big, graceful leap and made it to my side. We won! "That doesn't count! She didnt wear the armor!" Some one yelled from the other team. "Ya!" Echoed through the air. "Well no one told her she HAD to!" Conner yelled back. Another chorus of yas. Soon people started yelling random things at eachother! I think, if I heard correctly, one argument went like this:

"Chocolate fondu's way better!" "Nah uh! Ice cream sundae's!" "How would you even know! You've never even had it before!" "Well I don't need to! Cows are WAY better then ostriches!" "In your dreams! Cows are lazy!"

Seriously! Out of all the stupid arguments! I couldn't stand it! I walked calmly in front of everyone and, accidentally, raised my voice and yelled "Stop arguing!" Oops! I threw my hands up and covered my mouth.

Thalia's pov

I was gonna stop the fight when I realized everyone had stopped. Aura had yelled to stop and they did. I just noticed something, she hasn't spoke above a whisper since we met her. Then when I looked at her, I saw she was floating. The Artemis sign was above her head. I saw her faint and Percy run to her. I turned and ran to Lady Artemis' camp. I walked into her tent and just stared at her. She had a grim face

"Ma' lady," I said bowing. "I see you claimed Aura." She started trembling. She then cried. The mighty Artemis cried. "W-whats wrong?!" I asked. "I never should have had her! I am a terrible mother!" She said. "Tell me what happened!" "12 or 13 years ago, I wanted a daughter.I didn't want to break my virginity so I found the moon lily. I put some of my life source and powers into it. But the Titans wilted it right before my life source could touch it. The other gods came. Every single one! Even the minor ones! They all put a little peice of power and life source into the dead flower and it turned into Aura. For some reason, she had white hair. Ther were many things we needed to hide about the baby so I had Zoë hide her. I helped her along the way but I feel terrible!"

I stared in shock. "Go see her," was all I said and she teleported to the camp.

Artemis' pov

I poofed to the camp and told everyone the story. I walked to the Artemis cabin and found it cold. When I opened the door...

**Haha! You have to wait! Okay, so I am officially sharing this account with someone else. Her name is Caitlin Gibson. Our names will be in our own storyso you'll know who wrote what. Okay so for my story...this story was writen by Kathleen Hagar! Yay! Shout outs!**

**Thanx Caitlin for reviewing and giving me tips! Another special thanx to percyjackson2001. I gave you a shout out before for a dif story but in a pm, u said u would check it out so u get another shout out! "Assistant! Bring me Aura and Artemis!"**

**Me: so how are you guys liking it?**

**Aura and Artemis: Its great!**

**Me: okay... so whats your favorite part so far. **

**Artemis: capture the flag. It was fun to read.**

**Aura: when I killed the Hell Hound! I did it like a pro!**

**Me: well...**

**Artemis: well as your mother AND being THEE goddess of the HUNT, could have done it even better.**

**Aura: are you saying your BETTER then me!**

**Me: guys, no arguing**

**Artemis: yes I am! It's only true**

**Aura: ha! In. Your. Dreams!**

**Me: i said stopp fighting!**

**Artemis: i am your mother you do NOT speak to me like that!**

**Aura: blah blah blah.(doing the talking hand motion) 'i am your mother you do notbtalk to me like that.**

**Me: DOES ANY ONE AROUND HERE LISTEN TO ME!? **

**Artemis and Aura: No! Now butt out!**

**Me: (walks over to director dude (who btw was watching this with popcorn with a very amused face). Grabbing the cut scene black chalk board thing. Walks over to Aura and Artemis and whavk them both on the head.) **

**Aura: hey! That hurt!**

**Artemis: you will feel my wrath!**

**Me:( walks in front of the camera) AND CUT!**


	4. Secrets that can kill

**Hey guys! Kat here! Ha! So do you guys think you know what she found? I doubt it! Comment below and tell me what it was you though! On ward! To the story!**

* * *

**Artemis pov**

...Aura sitting on a pillow on the middle of the floor. There was frost everywhere. It kinda looked like a frozen world. There were things on fire and the wind was blowing inside the cabin. There was even a little earthquake. I looked at Aura she was stitching something. She flinched ecerytime she poked the fabric. She was doing what i used to do so often. Contained my feelings and emotions. "Aura?" I said. "Yes mum?" I took a deep breath and said what I have held back for so long. "I love you," she froze. Everything stopped. The ice disapeared, the fire went out, the wind stopped, and the Earth calmed. She started to cry. I ran to her and held her. "I-I thought y-tou hated me. Because of m-my special p-power and m-markings?" I looked at her. "I love you! I dont care about those." What i said was truthful. Get dressed and ready and we will go to the archery range here." I said as I walked out the door.

**Aura's pov**

I pulled on a light blue dress and didn't bother to wear the orange t shirt. I wore my midnight cloak with it. My white hair was down and I made sure to have my bangs long enough to cover the markings. I pulled some white, tight, elbow length, gloves on to hide the others. By markings, I mean the stones. Each god has a power source. The source is to strong for their bodies so they put it in a jem stone. On for each main Olympian (counting demeter not the wine dude). One day, for some unexpected reason, the jems broke into three equal parts and disappeared. Then one day, I woke uo and I had the jewels. One was that crownlike things that Thalia wears, but the jewels are attached to it. Then, on my arm, there are a ahole bunchn of purple swirls from half way down to my wrist. The make a triangle on the hand and thats where the 13 diamonds are. Both arms and my head havr the jewels. I saw thirteen beacause one purple one is the jewel keeping them together. Your probably wondering why I dont take them off, well i cant. The crown thing is magically protected so I cant unclasp it. And the diamonds are pratically, magoally super glued. The swirls, are like tatoos. And don't even get me started on my "gift" as mother calls it. It is like charm speak, where i can convince people to do some thing. Except it is different. It is stronger and I don't have to try. If i speak above a whisper, thats what happens. If I sing or say something, an object will move how I want it. I hate the gift. I can't even control it! I double checked that the marks weren't showing and walked out...bumping into Percy.

**Percy's pov**

I was about to knock on Auras door when it swung open and Aura ran smack imto me! She clutched her forehead and flinched. "Are you okay?!" I asked. "Ya!" She whispered. Noticed her cloaks hood fell and for the first time, i saw her face and hair clearly. Sh looked like Artemis with long white hair. She even had a beautiful head dress, thing. She saw I was staring and ran. Thats when things started to get...weird.

* * *

**Okay! So how'd you like it?! Well idc! I think its awsome. I am now writing a Hunger Games fic, so if you like Hunger Games, read it! Bring in Aura and Percy!**

**Me: did you like it?**

**Percy: it was good, but whens the action start!?**

**Aura: What the stupid Jellyfish said**

**Me:Aura, you HAD to call him that!?**

**Percy: At least im not a... um...ah... what are you!?**

**Aura: Ha! You can't even come up with a stupid nick name. **

**Me: i take it you lile the story? **

**Aura and Percy: sure!**

**Me: oh, and btw, be prepared for a little romance and action.**

**Aura and Percy: dibs on the action!**

**Me: mwuahahahahahahaaha!**


	5. The Disguise, and Death Boy

** Hey guys! I am dedicating this chapter to a person, i will name in the shout outs! In case you didn't know, I made a poll for who Aura should pair up with! You can either go to poll or write a review! Here are the options! Percy, Nico, Travis, Conner, or become a hunter. You choose! On with the story!**

* * *

Percy's pov

The sky started to get dark and everything was whacked up. The Earth split in front of me and out came death boy. "Hey, Nico. I see you came when things start getting bad as always." I said smirking. "Nows not the time Percy! I was in Olympus when they got a message from the Titans! They are going to attack and they know the prophecy! They want to KILL the person you found. Gather Thalia, Grover, the new recruit, and Artemis at your cabin now!" And with that, he ran to the cabin. I found them all and we were soon in my cabin. "Lady Artemis, Uncle Zues wants you home in Olympus." With that she left. "Why are we here?" Annebeth asked. "Whats your name?" Nico said ignoring Annebeth. "A-Aura?" She said. " we need to give you a new name, just a temporary one." He said. "How about Embera?" Thalia said. "I like it," Aura squeaked.

Nico's pov

Aura looked very confused. But not wanting to cause truble, she kept quiet. I told them all what I told Percy. They all paled. "K-kill me!?" Aura said. Then something strange happened. Her glove fell off and she touched the floor. Her hand was strangly decorated, and at the mere touch of her hand. Frost started to creep out wards! "Aura, whats going on!?" She started to tremble. She told us her secret about the markings and her power. I wanted to put an arm around her and comfort her, but it seemed like an awkward thing to do. Especially right now. Oh gods! Why am i thinking like that!?

Thalia pov

I felt a connection with Aura, it was like she was my sister. "Grover, Percy, Nico, we will be back, we will make a disguise for Aura." Annebeth, Aura and I walked to her cabin. We decided we just give her spray on, washable hair dye. We gave her purple contacts and covered the head dress item with her hair. It was two think peices of hair braided that went around her head and met at the back. We dressed her in a white cami with a red and black plaid skirt. She had a black belt on her skirt, and she wore denim colored converse high-tops. When we were done with her, she looked like a totally different person all together! She pouted the entire way there! When we got back, Percy and the others were lying on the ground singing ring around the rosies! "What are you doing?" Annebeth asked. "Boredom does strange things to a person, strange things."

Aura's pov

How dare they make me wear this peice of junk! I was pouting and glaring. When Nico, Percy, and Grover looked at me, they burst out laughing. I ran back to my cabin.

Nico's pov

"Ill get her," i said, jumping at the reason to talk to her. "G-go away!" She said when I went in. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her. She started crying. "Everything! I hate this! It's so annoying. Curse that bloody Zues for dragging me into this stupid mess. "You probably shouldn't have said that," i said. The skys got dark and lightning struck. She walked outside and yelled "Oh come on Zues! Stop your whining!" And with that came back inside. Tears were still streaming down her face. "I don't wanna wear this," she pouted. I brushed away a tear with my thumb and rested my hand against her cheek. "I think you look beautiful. Not as beatiful as you do normally but still absolutely beautiful," she blushed and nodded. We made our way back to the cabin.

* * *

**Hey guys! I did a little Nico and Aura momento there! Shout outs! **

**Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to a specific person for giving the Nico, Aura fluff idea! That person is...drum roll pls!... ilovefonandalaude! Thank you so much! Toodles or now!~**

**Kat! **


	6. Closure, and more

**Hey guys! So how did u like the Nico, Aura fluff! I think it turned out good. On with de storwee! (Said with an idiotic accent)!**

* * *

Percy's pov

When Aura came back with Nico, she had a slight blush. I pulled her aside and said "what happened in there?" I raised an eyebrow. "N-nothing" she said blushing even more. "Sure" i said and we joined the group. "So what are we going to do now? We have a disguise and now where are we going to hide her!?" Grover exclaimed. "I could stay with my mother for a while. I will be with the hunt." Aura suggested. Nico looked away at that. "No, they would look there. Is there anywhere else. She looked away. "Aura, if you know of a place, u have to tell. " Annebeth said. "I can't go back!" She said in a hoarse, almost scary whisper. Thalia got up, and talked to Aura. She whispered something in her ear. They both stood up and beckond over Annebeth. They walked out the door and left us here. I took this chance and spun around to face Nico. "What happened between you and Aura!?" I nearly shouted. His face turned a deep red. "Nothing really, what about you and Annebeth?" "Don't change the subject!" I yelled. The conversation went on like that for a while.

Annebeth' s pov

I know somethings bothering her. We sat down on her bed and waited for her to speak. "It was torture! When I first ran off I was alone. But after a week I met Matthew! He was nice, smart, strong, ect. He claimed to have control over light and was really good at archery. But then, a monsters came. It was thr first and last for Matt. He tried to save me..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence and cried. Thalia and I just held her. "It's okay, u can stop there. " i said. She shook her head and continued. " The monster had poisonous claws. I tripped and my foot hot caught under a tree root. Right when the monster swiped down he pulled me out of the way and shot the monster. He didnt tell me about the cut! I could have healed him! He shouldnt be dead! He was like my big brother..." Her eyes started to glow through the contacts. "Aura!?" I said. She wasn't wearing shoes or socks so when she stood up ice crept from her feet. We led her outside and tried to calm her by yelling stuff like "it's okay" right now, she didnt look like that scared half blood. She looked scary. Her eyes glowed along with the jems. She was floating in the air and caos was goin on around her.

Nico's pov

We ran out side and saw Aura. Everyone in the camp was just staring. Comner ran out to help her but got splashed by her water. I found her soul and talked to it i my head. _ "Aura, it's me Nico" _I waited for a moment then heard her voice ringing in y head._"I'm scared. Please help me Nico"_ I knee what she was talking about. The person she thought of as a big brother had died saving her. She need closure. I ran to her dodgin the caos. Everyone was yelling to get away but i grabbed her arm and pulled her down. As soon as her foot touched the ground everything went bac to normal. Then she fainted. Perfect. I placed my hand on her forehead and soon both our eyes were glowing white. I felt ourselves travel imto the underworld. Just our spirits though. I took her Eslyum (srry if spelt wrong). She looked like a ghost next to me. When we got there, she immediately ran to this ghost with bags under his eyes. He looked sad. When she ran to him, he was instantly transformed. I listened to thier conversation. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Aura cried. "I didn't want you to worry. " "it didn't work! Oh Matt! I missed you. " "i missed you to, but now, I can feel free knowing you made it. I will see u in Eslyum when u die. Because you are a hero, my hero." And with that we both were unconscious in the real world.

Aura's pov

When i woke up, I was in a soft bed. There wasa note next to me that said "Dear Aura, we are at the store, we will be home soon. Everyone!" I sighed and took my carving knife and bow and arrows. I carved the same design as my arms. Then, did all the signs of the magic or powers in a swirl all the way around the bow. Three stacked squiggles, one flame, a snow flake. A glitter star, ect cetera. Then when they returned Annebeth said "we have some very bad news..."

* * *

**Hey guys! How'd you like it!? I won't be updating for a few days because of some math work I need to do. So this is your chance to read, review, subscribe, follow, favorite, and answer the Poll! The love scene will be the next chapter so this is your time to vote! If you are a guest and can not use the poll, you can write up to two options in the review box. The options are, Percy, Nico, Conner, Travis, Or she can become a hunter! You decide! Ok, shout outs! Give a thnx to Fleecy for reviewing! And another thanks to Ghost 1247, Andie-kun, and last but not least, HonyGrl for either subscribing, following, or adding me to their favorites! Oh, I know I said I would do an interview but I can't. I am currently really busy but I swear on the river Styx I will do one next chapter!**

**Toodles for now!~**

**Kat!**


	7. The Ending

**Authors note: hey guys! I am going to write the last chapter today. It was only three answers on the poll but enough to decide. On with the story!**

Aura's pov

"Camp half blood was attacked by Kronos' minions. Luckly, no one died but many are injured." She said. "We need to go back!" I exclaimed. "But it is a days travel, we wont make it." Annabeth said calculating. No it's not. I grabbed Nico's hand and everyone stared. Then I grabbed Thalia's hand in my other hand. She understood and soon we were all in a circle. I closed my eyes and focused on camp halfblood and in a second we were there. "Woah!" Someone said when we materialised. For the rest of the day we tended to the wounded. When we were done, Nico came up to me. "Hey, um... do you wanna... you know, hang out?" He asked all awkwardly. I couldnt help it. I laughed out loud. He blushed and cursed himself. "It's not you, your just so awkward!" We both started laughing. "Sure," i said. "Lets go to the lake!" I said excitedly. He looked hesitant then said "how about the forest?" I smiled and nodded.

Nico's pov

I climbed into my favorite tree. It took me forever to learn how to get to the top. When I got there Aura was struggling past half way. I climbed down and helped her up. "The sun's beautiful isn't it?" I asked staring in awe at the sunset. "Very." She shivered and looked cold. "Are you cold?" I asked. "A-a little," was her response. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. Feeling brave I put my arms around her shoulder. She leaned in. "You know, the world spins the wrong direction all the time." I looked at her with a quizzical look. "What makes you say that?" I inquired raising an eyebrow. "I don't know, that's what makes it fun" i looked into her deep eyes and kissed her. On the LIPS! She didn't pull away, she just kissed me back. After a few minutes we broke apart. I saw something sparkle against her chest and i asked her about it. "Oh, this!? It is a magical locket. It shows the memory i am thinking of" she opened it and saw the first time we met on one side and us kissing on the other she blushed. I just stroked her beautiful white hair. "What time is it?" She asked. I looked at my watch and said "it's 8:38 p.m." " oh! Lets go back or we'll miss the bin fire!" I knew we wouldn't make it even running. Then Aura grabbed my hand and soon we were at the bon fire. Everyone as there and we all ate marshmallows and had smores and sang. By midnight every one started leaving. Aura fell asleep so i carried her to the cabin. And went to sleep in my own.

Thalia's pov

I went to sleep with a strange dream. Aura was laying on the ground and had a relly pale face. Her eyes were closed and she looked miserable but she had a smile any way. Then I saw she had a spear sticking out of her stomach. "No!" Someone yelled. I recognized the voice as Nico's he held her close. Before I could find out what happened, I woke up. I shivered remembering her face.

Percy's pov

I woke up to the camps warning bell and was suddenly alert with riptide in my hand. I walked outside and saw everyone was everyone was there. Aura turned to me and smiled. It was a sad smile. Thalia had a troubled look and Annabeth looked like she was comparing the odds of something. Grover looked like he just ate a big meal and Nico was worried. Then I saw the reason of the warning conch. A whole bunch of Kronus' minions were marching this way. We attacked the fight went on forever. But we had them all laying on the ground and only two missing and or dead. Then I saw Aura freeze and the camp froze.

Aura's pov

"Matthew!" I yelled running to him. He had magically materialized. "Aura," his voice was metallic. "Matt?" I said with uncertainty. Everyone was watching now. "Oh Aura!" He yelled n his old voice. "Whats going on?" I said taking a step back. "I am so sorry, I made a deal with Kronus. He said if I give him my body to take over Olympus, he would keep you safe." He took a step over to me, now in arms reach. "Ya, I lied," said the other voice. I gasp as his arms wrapped around my neck. I put my arm up to him and burnt him. "Gah!" He yelled. Everyone stayed back as we fought. Sword to sword, magic against magic. Then i hit him with all my powers and he disintegrated... but not before he could throw his last spear. Everyone cheered around me not noticing the sharp point sticking out of my stomach. In an instant my life flashed before my eyes

Nico's pov

I went to find Aura to congratulate her but then I saw her laying on the ground surrounded by blood with a spear sticking out of hbut "NO!" I yelled and ran to her. Every one turned and stared. I sat her head on my lap and held her close. "Oh Aura, we can't leave you alone can we?" I cooed stroking her hair. "N-Nico, I chose for this ro happen," she said. "What do you mean?" "I p-prayed to the gods that I'd be the one to die. " what she said shocked everyone. "Why would you do that!? I cried tears streaming down my face. "B-Because, the p-prophecy said 4 t-to start, 5 to e-end. There are six o-of us. I wanted you guys to be the ones who live. " she said getting weaker by the second. "Oh Aura! " I cried rocking her in my arms. "Y-you know, the w-world spins t-the wrong direction all th-the time." I smiled sadly and said "what make you say that?" She smiled back. "I d-don't know, thats w-what makes i-it fun." I smile and kissed her on the lips for a while. When I pulled away, I looked into her beautiful eyes and she opened her mouth just barely and said "I love you," i stared then said "I love you too," and with that she closed her eyes for the last time. Her body started to glow and with a bright flash it turned to light and circled around like a breeze. Instantly everyone was healed and better. Then thebwind blew against my ear and cicled me. I heard the faint words "I will see you in Esylium, for you are my hero," I smiled and realized everything was quiet. The birds had stopped singing and even the gods were there with their heads bowed down. I saw the animals all come out of tte woods. They came up and circle. The birds sang a sad song and circled above. All the animals were surrounding us and had their heads bent low. I saw where shehused to lay, was her locket. I opened it up and saw her last thoughts. The picture of us kissing in the tree, and all oofus around the camp fire. On the locket were the engraved words, "I love you". I new it was meant for me. There were also a few other things. I knew instantly what we needed to do. I gave the bow and arrow charm to Thalia, the swordwto Percy, Yhe knife to Annebeth, and the reed she played at the camp fire to Grover. I kept the locket. There were to locks of hair. I kept one and we had a funeral with the other. The gods were there and Artemis had a paper that she read. "Aura told me to read this: my dear friends, I know you are all wonderful people destined to save many lives one day. I knew it was my time so I used it to save you. My only wish is that you remember these words. Love and Friendship are important. It is very hrd to find someone you truly love but heres a tip. You agree half the time and the other half you fight, the part that makes you true friends, is when you argue, you are able to stay friends...

With love from the deepest of my heart~

Aura frost (may the light always find you!)

Tears streamed down all of our faces. I tied the chain around my neck and never took it off. Aura shall be remembered, if not by us, but our souls...

* * *

**Why did i have to kill her!? Why!? I know I promised an interview, but I just don't feel like doing that. Okay story has been ended! Make sure ypu check my other stories! Okay, cuz i am done with the story, I will do a shoutout page. Everytime I get ten reveiws, or likes, or subscribers, ect, i will update the page. Todays only shoutouts goes to (drum roll!) Kitkat016 and sarabear1001! Thnx again for all your support along the way!**

**Toodles!~**

**Kat **


	8. The LAST note

**Hey! Srry i havnt been here a while!**

* * *

Hey guys. authors note! a lot of pms bout when this takes place. I would say right after the titans curse. keep on beeing awesome!

toodles

kat


End file.
